


Into the Pride

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the titles Alanna has, there is one she loves best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Tournament (100 words) at Goldenlake in May of 2010. Prompt: same but different. Unofficial submission.

“Mama’s back!”

Before Maude could stop them, the twins were darting out of the nursery, following their brother through the corridors of Pirate’s Swoop. Trumpets and happy cheers heralded Alanna’s return, and so did the gleeful squeals of excited children running toward her.

She was Alanna the Lioness, the King’s Champion, a baroness, a knight and a hero, but for this moment in time, she didn’t answer to any of those. For once, the call of duty was lost to her ears, blown away by the winds of escape.

The children cried _Mama_ , and that was the call she answered.


End file.
